Absolute King of the Shinobi
by Hikari-J
Summary: In these lands called the elemental nations, power balence is something shaky at best and non existing at worst. Never once has there been a true King lording over all, Daimyos and Kages alike. All of this is about to change as Naruto summons a Golden King of ages past. Growing under his influence, watch as he conquers all. Political-PowerfulNaruto !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own either Fate or Naruto products of Type Moon (**) and Kishimoto-san.

_A base of Silver and Blood_.

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konohagakure a young boy sporting sun-kissed blond hairs and the most adorable cerulean blue eyes was drawing in his own blood on the floor of his rundown flat.

_A fondation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts_.

This boy eyes reflected undying brightness and hope to anyone seeing him outside of these wall. Unfortunately inside his own apartment they told another story.

_And my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg._

The boy wasn't beaten, he wasn't starved neither was he hunted down on a daily basis. However the sheer loneliness reflected in his eyes were painful to see. Depriving children of love, care, and attention is the greatest torture that can be inflicted to them.

_A wall to block the falling wind_.

Nobody save a few willing to give him the time of the day, he taught himself how to learn and write. It was a painful process due to having no bases at all. Eventually he remembered words and their meaning by seeing them and as he read he could guess the meaning of the surrounding words... It took time but he did it and by himself. Himself. He ever did everything by himself after all... Ever since the orphanage on a technicality kicked him out. Shopping, Learning, Cooking...Living. Living by himself in an apartment lacking essential repairs he was unable to do by himself the eight years old boy would have given anything to have someone who cared. Not for the whole village and by extension himself like the Sandaime Hokage, the esteemed God of Shinobi Sarutobi Hiruzen did. He wanted for once to be able to share.

_The gates of all four directions close._

This is why, when he found an old, dusty, ravaged book barely legible in the sewers behind the library he didn't hesitate one second. One day, he was scavenging any kind of books he could as usual. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't one to give up as anybody who truly knew him would attest. So what if he was kicked out of the library at the time he wanted to get more information on Shinobi and cool techniques ? If the library didn't allow him, and if he couldn't sneak in then he would just take in the books which were esteemed to be "good for the trash". After all, this is what most of Konoha thought of him, so maybe these books would help him ? He sure wished it with all of his heat.

_From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom_.

This book described an ancient ritual which for the most part flew over his head. The only parts he did understand was that theoretically if he managed it right he could summon a person which would be bound to him. Someone who would protect him. Maybe someone who would take care of him. Most of the explanations where theoretical, relying concept such as Chakra which was known to all Shinobi and Prana as another source of energy. Apparently the book was thrown out since it was pure theory and couldn't be done as Prana... Didn't exist. Naruto ever so stubborn didn't care that it was only a theory proven never to work for anyone. Tracing the last lines with his blood, starting the chant he was reminiscing on what was said in the book. He would need to know who he was summoning, thus he should use an object of great value to the person being summoned.

Naruto Uzumaki, not knowing who he even wanted to summon didn't care of the barely legible finer print. He just tried the ritual and hoped that he would get someone _powerful._

[Line Break]

Time and dimensions are a relative that nobody save an Old Magus whose name will not be pronounced ever figured. Across the Kaleidoscope at the same moment in one part and several decades after or before on another part the strongest heroic spirit, the one called King Of Heroes was floating in Darkness, robbed of an Arm.

**MURDER. STARVATION. RAPE. SLAVERY. ASSASSINATION. BLOODBATH. MASS KLLING. BETRAYAL. MAIMING.**

Those words amongst other associated closely with illustrations of them happening over the Kaleidoscope, in every universe, in every time across Akasha the Root of all Things. This was what the King Of Heroes assisted to for a timeless time after being sucked in the Corrupted Grail, Angra Mainyu, The Root of all Evils. Unable to move, unable to close his eyes, unable to draw even one weapon the regal figure of the Blond Haired and Red Eyed incarnation of Nobility, the true essence of Royalty and power couldn't do a single thing.

For the first time in his life, the two tiers God was powerless and expecting Death.

That is... Until he heard cracks in a soundless place.

Shattering noises.

Light penetrating from everywhere it could and reaching to him. Words full of meaning that he knew but never thought he would hear again.

[Line Break]

_**I Hereby Propose.**_

Uzumaki Naruto started the incantation as the circle grew brighter on the ground. Smiling in genuine enthusiasm and hope he continued. It could work, he knew it ! Around him the circle was brimming with power. It was shining with a blue light which was reflected upon the walls.

_**My Will Shall Create Thy Body**_.

Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes widened his eyes. Those words ? A summoning ? Maybe his only chance at getting out of that damned place. He couldn't even trace time of how much time he had spent in this place or how much more he would... This kind of opportunity wasn't something he could afford to was and so, with all his might he latched onto it.

_**And thy sword shall create my Fate !.**_

Lightning was now crackling both around the circle and around the space within which Gilgamesh was imprisoned. It started with a small breach in this darkness before expending into crack like on a dome of glass about to burst.

_**Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail...**_

Several strange phenomenon brought on by the summoning began to affect the surrounding world. Konoha light went out as if snuffed by a great bellow.

_**If thou dost accede to this will and reason answer!**_

As he struggled against the pain brought about by the summoning... He felt as if his blood vessels were about to burst. His blood was boiling lava in his veins. He promised that he would keep on by focusing on the reason he was doing this. Himself being thrown out of stores. Himself being at his own mercy to get sustenance. Himself being alone. No more.

_**I hereby swear. I will be all that is good in the eternal world ! I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world !**_

The Golden King upon his throne being thrust in a secret war which was utterly uninteresting to him besides for the meeting of another defiant King Of Knights... Someone looking for more meaning to his life, already possessing everything there is, was or ever will be. Anything that could hold his interest was scarce and to be relished. This certainly counted.

_**Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the Circle of Constraint !**_

At each line, Naruto felt as if he was about to die but it was finally time. The last sentence they were both expecting. The Golden King and the Blond haired boy. One attempting to get himself a friend, another attempting to free himself. Both wanting one thing.

Release from their current predicament.

_**GUARDIAN OF THE HEAVENLY SCALES !**_

There was a flash of light and shattering darkness's.

And then Cerulean blue eyes met for the first time Ruby Red ones.

=== End of Prologue ===

I got inspiration for this fanfic from another fanfiction I read sometimes ago. Although I do intend it going in another direction.

I do not intend on Naruto being the Second Gilgamesh, or being a carbon copy of his personality, however I intend on him being heavily influenced by him.

Updates will follow, read and reviews, folks :D - Update for my other stories will hopefully follow suit.

This will be a slow paced fanfic, packing as much blockbuster-action as Fate Zero and Fate UBW.


	2. King of Heroes meets King of Bijuus

Guys, I must say, I would never have thought that my story would get so much success. 60 favourites, follow, and more than 10 reviews... You guys are all amazing and motivate me to write ^^

Here we go !

**Chapter 1 : King of Bijuu meets King of Heroes.**

* * *

Pipes protruding from the walls in a dark corridor with flickering lights highlighting tarnished walls.

As the freshly summoned Gilgamesh looked around in a critical eye his expression changed to one of intense distaste. From the pungent odor to the mud on the floor - not to say waste - or the sheer humidity in the air his to be _master_ seemed to have summoned one such as HIMSELF in a sewer of all things. The Golden Haired King looked around taking in his surroundings, trying to find said Magus to instruct him of proper etiquette when in front of their betters.

_Such a slight would not go unpunished_.

To his increasing displeasure his foolish... Master seemed to be nowhere in sight. That is until a slight groan attracted his attention... From below ?

He found himself starting at a young boy whose cheeks were adorned with three whisker marks, sun-kissed blond hair and a pair of cerulean eyes matching his ruby ones in intensity... Surely this brat was not his summoner ? He was drawn out of his musing by a yell of happiness.

"YEAH ! I did it ! I did it, I did it, I _dit_ it !" The little brat was yelling while making strange faces and poses. "My summoning was perfect !" he beamed. Finally Naruto thought looking up at his summon.

His servant had the same hair colour - Ha, Blond is the true hair colour of Badasses he knew it ! Take that, Uchiha Sasuke ! - Adorned with Golden Armor trimmed with blue exotic markings which had a deep feeling of "Not belonging in this world" not that he was capable of situating it the man towered over him. The strangest earrings dangled from his ears and only seemed to highlight his Ruby Red eyes. This however was only the the beginning, his outside appearance flawless as it was didn't even being to describe the sheer feeling he got from the man in front of him. Naruto had experience with authority figures, especially the Hokage. No matter how much he lacked proper etiquette with the laid back man he had seen how his character could change when needing to deal with important matter. How he seemed to radiate this feeling of "You do not want to cross me".

Multiply this feeling tenfold and you could feel what Naruto was feeling. "The thought of crossing me is already a death wish".

His words died in his mouth, he stared at the King. The King stared in return.

And then, the King of Heroes laughed. The King was... Amused.

The brat has the three blood red telltales marks on the back of his right hand, he was his master ?! There was no denying the fact that there was three marks tracing the image of an ornate bow with an arrow cocked inside of it on the back of Naruto's hand.

More... Formal servant would have used the usual 'I'm servant Archer, are you my Master' as the first sentence uttered to their summoner. Others less formal would have asked if they were to be allies... Gilgamesh wasn't an ordinary servant though. Interrupting the kid from his yell of joy he said with a regal voice "Brat, are you the one who dared summon me in a sewer ?" Depending on the answer, the brat's joy might be short lived.

It seemed the servant finally speaking brought the kid out of his musings. Once more, Uzumaki Naruto, hyperactive child that he was would not have minded, he might even have ignored it in favor of gloating of his awesome summoning.

Again though the man's very presence, call if aura, some would call it charisma others _privilege_ asked... No, _demanded _his attention and respect.

With all the innocence of a child he answered : "What do you mean a sewer ?" then he looked around.

He was not in his apartment anymore. And yet... He felt as if he should know this place. There was a feeling of... Belonging.

Gilgamesh was a lot of things. Patient was not one of those things. Sneering he looked, no glared down at the child with nearly all the disdain he was capable off. The thought of annihilating him where he stood would have been tempting. Yet the boy was too young for one. Needless to say he was not one of those mongrels who would kill a child in cold blood. Punishing him harshly ? Enslaving him ? Maybe. But not killing.

Leave that to the ilk of that caster from the Fourth War.

A phantom pain almost made him wince as he thought of killing a child. Why ?...

Also, the kid was his master. Or at least his new Prana battery - Speaking of which said prana was thin in himself at the moment. Another man may have felt thankful for pulling them out of the Hell he was damned in but Gilgamesh was King. Being helped by his subjects was something that was _owned_ to him. A King was never in debt. Others were indebted to live under his successful rule, to be in his mere presence.

Truly. This child was lucky to bask in the presence of one such as himself.

Another thing that bothered him was that he never gained any knowledge from his summoning. Normally summoning a servant was something outside the realm of possibility for most accomplished mages without the support of a mystical artifact doing the Summoning - The Holy Grail - Even if said Grail was only holy in name. Sustaining one would strain all but the most promising or powerful of magus.

This child couldn't be ten yet - And he had summoned him. No, not only summoned.

He had ripped him off the Tainted Grail's influence. Cracked the realm he was trapped in.

Maybe this kid wasn't as worthless as he seemed to be... At the very least it seemed that no Grail War was ongoing. This kid... He had summoned him and was sustaining him without showing any strain. Still this didn't answer one question.

"Speak, boy ! For my being has no place being in this sewer. Where are we and why did you summon me here ?!" An irate Golden King was never a good thing as Naruto would learn.

As Naruto was once again going to voice out his protest, another deep, guttural voice answered from behind Gilgamesh, in the shadows...

"..._**Why if this isn't my dear Jailer paying me a visit**_..." Malice, Sarcasm. This voice was literally dripping of it "**He even brought out a **_**spirit**_**...Dabbling in complex magics, are we now ? So literally pathetic though that the end result is so...Worthless..." **It paused smiling sinisterly at the look of rage upon the one he was speaking about** "You couldn't even summon at the very least a lower demon, could you Uzumaki Naruto ?" **Impossibly prideful, the Unchallenged Demon Lord had looked down on the invoked spirit thus breaking the meeting between the Master and the Servant. If anything, the Vulpine demon was nothing but wise. However, he was beyond what others would call prideful. That much made him dismiss the spirit as a credible threat. What could threaten him ? The King of the Kitsune spirits ? A Demon_ Lord_.

Behind Gilgamesh stood, impossibly tall a figure with menacing, demonic slitted red eyes... A maw of sharp teeth that seemed to drip with the blood of a countless victims. Red fur adorned the strong body of the Vulpine demon from which Nine Tails of untold power sprouted. Countless legends were told about Kitsune spirits. Millenias old beings whose age was shown by their number of tails...

In all his sinister glory, the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Ninth Youko, or Demon Lord. The Bane of Humanity for several Millenias stood leaking monstrous amounts of killing intent beyond what any human could produce or withstand.

How pleased was he to see his jailer recoil in abject realization... He didn't know, even if he could guessed how the Jailer came to see him for the first time... How he would enjoy breaking him !

As for the spirit..

An **absurd** amount of Killer Intent of untold proportions slammed into Kyuubi's whose smirk faded before widening.

The end result of the clashing Killing intent would have made any man slit their own throat to escape this feeling of utter powerlessness, of assured _defeat_. Such was the clash of Killer Intent. Clashing in ways that it melded, fused, and repelled each other at the same time. Neither giving in nor giving his all for it would be admitting weakness.

"Know your place... _Mongrel_. Those words you just spoke were your lasts !" He was livid. The embodiment of the Legend of The ONE King of the Unified World. Arguably the Strongest Heroic Spirit. The Son of a God and an Half Goddess. He who transcended Sky and Earth. He whose birthright was to surpass the Gods that sired him and humans alike !

Gilgamesh the King of Heroes was just spoken to as if he was mere _trash_.

Such a _sin_ was unforgivable.

Slowly walking towards the Cage of the Kyuubii he did what no one ever dared to in the past.

Gilgamesh stepped into the Demon's Domain. Jewel-like Red eyes glared into Demonic Red Slits bearing the anger of the Greatest King of Old. One trapped for a timeless time within a Curse, the other sealed within an human, robbed of his freedom. Both begging for an outlet for their considerable annoyance, their rage.

The first clash of this new Epic was about to begin.

=== Chapter End ===

Shortly I will be answering to the reviews, whether it be in story itself (no spoiler haha :D) or by private messaging or in the author's notes ! :)

So, here it is, the first chapter after the prologue and the premises of the Clash between two titans. The Demon King of the _Bijuus_ (Who in my fanfic are actual demons, with their own history) and the God King of Uruk are about to clash ! Care to bet ? Read, Reviews, and until next time :D


	3. Clash

**Chapter 3 : The clash**

A bit more wait this time, even with your reviews, and favoriting as motivation, I was never satisfied with this chapter... A clash of this magnitude ? Not easy to write at all, the skeleton of it was ready long ago, the style of it, the description were a real issue though.

Here it is :)

* * *

Kyuubii looked down at the mortal who dared openly challenge him. His paw came bearing down on the ant in front of him with all the strength of a racing bulldozer empowered by Demonic Force.

Gilgamesh impossibly fast dodged and equally as fast raised his hand towards Kyuubi's imposing form. This otherwise simple gesture proved to mean so much more when countless weapons, not the ordinary kind of weapons came from golden ripples behind him, seemingly rejecting reality.

Weapons which were works of art. Weapons fit for a King.

"Learn your place MONGREL !" he yelled.

And all Hell broke loose.

Countless weapons bore down on Kyuubi, from sacred to demonic weapons. The Demon Lord was then facing a literal _rain_ of over a hundred different Swords, Halberds, Spears, Knives... An armoury of deadly yet beautiful in their deadliness weapons.

All were deflected in a mighty roar and a swish of his tails.

"**Don't underestimate yourself, HUMAN !" **The Youko roared with all the strength of one benefiting the title of Demon Lord.

Time seemed to stop, both monarchs looked upon the battlefield as the weapons from the previous clash were slowly in their eyes falling to the ground. As they impacted with it, it resounded as a bell for the second exchange. Both leapt into action.

Both Kings opened this battle with the strength deemed necessary to crush an ant as their opponent was nothing but that in their eyes. Now they had a measure of each other potential. It was time to start proving their Kingship. Excersizing power belonging to the King.

As a monstrous beast, the Kyuubi in his rage unleashed torrents of his untamed element. Where previously there was stale, still water in the sewer-like mind, bubbles started to emerge as a scorching heat fell upon the enclosed space of his Cage. From here, wisps of crimson flames licked the walls and the ceiling, circling Gilgamesh as they did so. This is how it started before becoming so much more. Fire after all was to his will as a toy bending to cater to his whims. Now, what started as wisps and sparks turned into waves after waves of angry crimson fire which arched on the ground, on the walls, on the ceiling transforming the sewer in his cage into an inferno the like of which were only imagined in man's worst nightmares. If there were a vision of Hell, it would be it.

Gilgamesh snorted, if he was bothered by the heat or the impressive and powerful display he didn't show it. He only answered by saying three words which impacted the fire with finality.

A show of power called for another.

"_Gate of Babylon_" Those words seemed to resound with the strength of a command to the world before another ripple bigger than the others before it ripped through the reality of the seal.

From the Gate, not a weapon but an impossibly ornate ship from ancient times adorned with a Golden Throne upon which Gilgamesh sat. Vimana, the Noble Phantasm Vehicle of the Gods was his anew with his summoning in a new world. Destroyed by Berserker in the Fourth war, it was still his in this world and as always it was his to command with but a thought. Obeying to his every thought, he dodged all incoming fire. Whereas the Kyuubii was on the ground, several more ripples flashed behind him.

It was time to purge the glorified fox from his hunting lands.

From the Gate, several more weapons the like of which were written about in legends and lore of old when a worthy man managed to find said weapon eons after Gilgamesh actually owned them. Amongst them, Gram, the predecessor of the Kingmaker, the Sword embedded in the Rock, Caliburn which crowned King Arthur as Once and Eternal King of England. Such was the power of one of his blades, the power to change history by their mere existence.

The torrent unleashed of countless weapons, several having the very essence of water clashed against the strongest fire of the Elemental nations. Said fire surrounded Kyuubi, some would have seen an armour of fire, but to Gilgamesh, Kyuubi himself and his Host it was a show of royalty.

A Robe of Fire, benefiting a King.

From said Robe, forms such as animals, monsters, demons emerged formed by primal Fire, catching the weapons when they could, deflecting them when they couldn't... And being obliterated by it in the worst case.

One such weapon, Gram soared upon Kyuubi actually piercing his armor of fire and embedding itself in the Demon Lord's flesh.

In an unholy scream, the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra regenerated said wound although the sword stayed in his flesh, reopening the wound. Gram was a Noble Phantasm, but it didn't have the power to do such. No, another sword embedded in his body was the responsible, a sword carried through history by the Leah Family.

The Sword of Leah cut through the demonic magic of the Kyuubi's very body. And this was the first time Kyuubi could remember that he had been wounded.

His opponent... As infuriating as it was he was forced to admit it.

Roaring in a deep, guttural, elated laughter the beast yelled "**FINALLY, A WORTHY OPPONENT, AFTER COUNTLESS MILLENIAS !" **Exploding in unholy power he flared several Demonic infused fireballs at Vimana's.

Vimana's managed to dodge, although Gilgamesh felt the deep, scorching heat of the projectiles. Besides himself he smirked.

"_You may not be as worthless as I thought, Mongrel ! Pray tell, what kind of creature are you ?!"_Smugly, Gilgamesh replied

Roaring at being called a mongrel, Kyuubi's answered "**I'm the King of all Tailed Demons, Lords of those Lands ! For Countless millenniums I have been both feared as a natural cataclysm and Revered as a GOD upon those lands by many ! Since the day my brothers and sisters and myself came upon this world I have been unchallenged in my might, NINGEN !" **Unleashing his fire at his target he kept on "**Know human, that you have perished at the will of the one that cannot be killed ! Humans may have sealed me in this brat, but I'm ALIVE and I will be alive several EONS after him..."**As his attacks suddenly split into tendrils of fire before impacting with Vimana then splitting behind it; encircling hit in every direction he pursued "_**AND after YOU !"**_

Gilgamesh rose from his throne as the tendrils of fire zero'd in on Vimana and exploded violently in a storm of heat and demonic energy.

As Naruto was still out of it at the battle happening before him, the fact that his servant was dead finally hit on. As he was yelling about his loss, among the flame a golden light erupted.

Clad in a marvellous energy golden shield seemingly carved by the Gods themselves, Gilgamesh stood panting slightly and cursing himself for doing so. He didn't know why but he didn't seem to receive any prana from his summoner. Fighting on his own reserves was getting him nowhere but as prideful as he was he couldn't bring himself to beg for energy in the middle of a fight with his opponent. Doing so would be admitting his weakness.

No matter how tired he was, here he stood, declaring proudly and arrogantly.

"I'm the being who was sired by a God and a Demi-God, he who transcended the Divine and Mortal plane to understand what couldn't be understood by either ! He who reigned upon the world as the eternal King with everything belonging to him..." Kyuubi's eyes widened in understanding "I'm the King of Heroes, GILGAMESH, unsightly DOG !"

As Kyuubi roared his outrage, the Gate Of Babylon opened once more, darting countless legendary weapons, Demon Slaying, Monster slaying Noble Phantasms were bearing down on him.

Quickly realizing that this attack could inflict severe damage, Kyuubii did the only thing he could to mitigate the damages : Kill the source.

Gathering unholy amounts of Demonic Chakra in all of his tails, he swallowed such energy in a record time. This was the final and greatest attack of all Bijuu. The Bijuudama. Where most Bijuu needed to recover after shooting it, Kyuubi could do it as easily as he was breathing.

But this wasn't the Bijuudama, this was Kyuubii's personal version. As the embodiment of the God of Foxes on these lands, his attack was named after the God of all Kitsune. Myth said that each of a Kitsune's tail embodied a Power which was his or hers to wield. That the older a Kitsune was, the more powerful he was. The attack he was preparing was an attack embodying several of these aspects although incomplete because of the sealing of four of his tails worth of power and lore by the Death God. This however didn't stop him preparing that attack, the strongest in his arsenal.

The** Inari**. An attack of untold magnitude capable of annihilating countries.

As he prepared to shoot it, chains being the embodiment of the concept of "restraining Divinity" named after Gilgamesh's one and only friend restrained the beast as shackles.

The Chains which Held the Bull of Heaven. **Enkidu**.

The Noble Phantasm impacted on the Kyuubii, causing several damages but not being enough to kill one such as himself. He fired.

As Kyuubii was readying the Imari, Gilgamesh readied his own Attack.

"Wake up... **EA** !" The sword of Rupture, which split Heavens and Earth in the ancient times. The sword he only used when being Cornered or recognizing his opponent as worthy of such.

Not that the Kyuubii wasn't worthy of it, but for Gilgamesh to admit that he needed it was a feat in and out of itself. Something he wouldn't have done if his own arrogance hadn't been his undoing against the Faker, Emiya Shirou.

Bearing the Sword Down, Gilgamesh intoned the attack "**ENUMA ELISH !"**

The power of said sword impacted the Imari, but instead of exploding, or clashing it _sliced _straight through it.

As rupturing Heaven's and Earth, the Sword impacted Kyuubii and delivered the final, anhilating blow that would separate Kyuubi's being from Naruto's body. Fitting.

As the Kyuubii lay dying in front of them, Uzumaki Naruto could only stand there, amazed at what he saw.

The Kyuubii was supposed to have been beaten by the Yondaime Hokage but said Hokage apparently sealed it inside his body.

Then, his servant fought on the beast and did what nobody could.

The Kyuubii... A being milleanias old... was _dying._

The Golden King, standing there, proudly despite his wounds and some of his weapons destruction stood there, ignoring it because showing weakness would be admitting he was anything but the King. That King slayed the beast.

He knew his servant HAD to be badass !

* * *

\- Chapter End -

Let something be clear. In this Story, Kyuubii's chakra was split in his Yang and Yin's half - Naruto inherited the Yang Half.

Even so, the Nine Beast are really demon's, they were not split from the Juubii at all and came in this world alongside him.

The Juubii is still out there, sealed, more on that later.

So here it was, Gilgamesh fighting with the Kyuubii ? Right off the bat ? Yep, it happened. Gilgamesh killing the Kyuubii ? Yes it happened. We are speaking of Gilgamesh, the guy basically has countless weapons capable of pulling ANYTHING. Do you see Archer/Shirou ? And how in all fics and even the original VN he has almost A WEAPON FOR ANY SITUATION ? Breaking contracts with the world ? Rule Breaker, Check. Killing Dragons ? Arondnight + Beowulf's sword : Check. Making a mountain explode ? Caladbolg, Check.

Well Gilgamesh doesn't even need to copy it : He OWNED everything at one point, and still do, if it exist and was owned by someone, he had it before it was cool (and yes, he is maybe an hipster...Albeit a very cool one.)

Do I need to speak about EA ? The sword which could split Heaven's and Earth ? XD

Also, Kyuubii even while being a Demon Lord, due to being worshipped as the Kitsune Lord is akin to a God, in that he has a HIGH degree of Divinity (I would say A/A+) while the Juubii would be EX.

And since Enkidu's chains works best when used on High divinity opponents... Yep. Fact that several of his tails, each having a property of stability, of power to his attacks were removed from him didn't help (More on that later though, this is not the last we see of the Kyuubi.)

As always, you guys are awesome :p Read and reviews ** - Next comes Naruto's and Gilgamesh's "Talk" :D


End file.
